


The Culinary Experience

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Double Date, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a double date with Lip and Amanda at a fancy restaurant in down town Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Culinary Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: eleanorcalder

"C'mon Mick, we have reservations. We have to go!"  


Ian's voice echoed in the empty Milkovich house as Mickey squirmed into his suit. Mickey felt itchy, uncomfortable and ridiculous the getup. Mickey would rather pull an armed robbery at Alinea, than actually dine at it. He was a goddamn pimp for fuck's sake. Alinea was the most overpriced restaurant in Chicago! Why the hell had Lip's prissy girlfriend decided that Alinea was the best place for south-siders to eat. The goddamn name sounded like it was named after a Greek goddess or some shit. It probably had those fucking "french" proportions.  


Mickey looked up as the door opened. Ian walked in, looking super sexy in his black sports jacket and blue dress shirt. Ian walked over to where Mickey stood by the mirror and fixed his boyfriend's red neck tie. "Do we have to go?" Mickey asked for what felt like the billionth time in the past week.  


"Yes, and don't be a baby!" Ian scolded gently, and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. Mickey tried not to groan to loudly as he grabbed his keys from the dresser and followed Ian out of the house.  
The drive to the restaurant was hell! 

Driving to downtown Chicago on a Friday night was painful, the overpasses and underpasses were all completely packed with cars. When they finally reached the restaurant, Mickey was frustrated, exhausted and starving. As he dropped Ian off at the entrance, some asshole in a fancy tuxedo tried to take the keys from Mickey, "Fuck off!"  


The man looked taken aback for a moment, "Sir this restaurant has valet service, if you give me your keys I would be happy to park your car for you."  
Mickey looked at him in disbelief, "No thank you," he coughed out, "I can deal with it myself."  


"Okay," Ian said getting out, "I'll see you inside."  


Mickey entered the restaurant and he was immediately overwhelmed by the smells and sights of the goddamn place. Alinea was covered in beautiful paintings, it had flowers behind the velvet black booths. The chairs looked like they were created for lounging or art, rather than dining. From the corner of the restaurant he saw Ian waving over at him and he walked over casually and sat down at the booth beside his boyfriend.  


"Hey Mickey" Lip greeted, once Mickey had sat down. Mickey nodded back. Mickey felt surrounded by suits, dresses and class. He felt like all eyes were on him, he grew suspicious that everyone in the restaurant could tell he didn't belong.  


Ian grasped Mickey's hand under the table and squeezed it gently. Mickey squeezed back, but his gut continued to twist throughout the evening.  


Amanda ordered for everyone, 22 courses of it. "It's the special," She said grinning, "My parents came here last year, and said it was to die for! Especially the Lobster Curry."  
As Amanda rattled on about what dishes she was most excited about, Mickey and Ian exchanged weary looks. "How much is this all going to cost?" Mickey asked wearily.  


"About $1000."  


"WHAT THE FUCK!" Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at Mickey's outburst; but Mickey didn't give a flying fuck. "Not everyone's daddy pays for their dinner," Mickey said heatedly.  


Ian was looking just as shocked, "One grand, would feed someone for a year!"  


"Why the fuck did we come here?"  


"Look asswipes," Both Mickey and Ian turned to Amanda, partially surprised at her language choice. "I can pay for you two as well."  


"Fine bitch," Mickey shrugged, "you can do what you want with your money."  


"Great," Amanda said, "Now can we all just sit back enjoy the double date?"  


As each course came, Mickey began to relax. He didn't worry about which fucking fork to use, or whatever. Mickey tried each delicacy at a time, and found that they all tasted fantastic. They were served a fucking green apple helium balloon, to eat!! Ian popped Mickey's before he had a chance. To avenge his balloon, Mickey brought his fork down on Ian's serving. soon they were just left with the green apple flavored peeling.  
Mickey was surprised to actually have a good time at the "Culinary Experience" restaurant. Alinea served some delicious and interesting shit!  


At the end of the evening, when the cheque came around, Mickey pocketed the cheque. "This evening is on me."  


"Milkovich style?" Ian asked grinning.  


Amanda looked confused, until Lip turned to her, "Dine and dash," he hissed under his breath.  


"We can't do that!" She said, "That's stealing." However as the four of them planned their exit, even Amanda began to look exited. Her face glowed with that adrenaline excitement, that everyone gets on their first dine and dash.  


"Excuse me waiter!" Amanda called, " I have a question about the bill. Can we have that separated into two bills?" As the waiter turned to help Amanda, Ian snuck off with Mickey's keys.  


When the waiter returned with the bills, Amanda looked at them with scrutiny, "Perfect! Can I get the VISA machine please?" Once the waiter had left again, Lip pretended to be on a call and excused himself through the front.  


"Ohh was that card declined?" She asked, "hold on I better pay with cash, do you guys have an ATM?" Amanda snuck out as she pretended to look for the ATM, meanwhile Mickey ditched through the back exit while he pretended to go to the washroom. Ian was waiting for them with the car, and together they drove home laughing about their "classy" experience.


End file.
